The 5 Things It Took Before They Asked
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Five separate incidents that occurred before they finally asked Wally what was going on. One-Shot. No Pairings mentioned. First Season.


**Edited 29th May 2017 for Grammar and spelling mistakes**

* * *

1\. The first time the team paused was on a covert mission in Romania. Everyone but Robin had been there (Joker and Harley had decided to paint the town of Gotham) and as always the covert part had completely failed.

They had still succeeded. All that was left was getting the twelve or so children out.

Artemis had convinced the two English speaking girls while M'gann had gotten four boys and three girls to trust her. The last three, two boys and a girl, however, did not trust Kaldur or Conner or Artemis or M'gann.

Wally zipped back securing the thugs in a blur of yellow and red.

"What's the hold up on this end?" he asked confused.

M'gann had explained it to him over the mental link.

He paused and watched the kids for a moment before realising the problem.

He crouched by them, "Alo," he said catching their attention, "vorbiți română?"

The oldest child nodded, and Wally smiled.

"Numele meu este Kid Flash, un super-erou, și vreau să vă ajute să ajungeți acasă."

The kids brightened at that.

"Vom zbura pe o navă extraterestră de prietenii mei. O să fie distractiv și apoi vei putea acasă."

"Bine Dl Flash. Putem sta cu tine?" the middle child said timidly.

"Bineînțeles," Wally said and led them towards the other kids towards the Bio-ship.

"Okay, who else knew that Wally could speak something other than nerd, English and dork?" Artemis asked.

"When did he get good with kids?" M'gann asked, "It's adorable."

Artemis had to admit it was, especially when Wall let the youngest fall asleep on his lap during the flight. The other two fell asleep on either side of him effectively pinning his arms.

The other children were similarly asleep in seats curled into siblings and friends.

* * *

2\. The second time they were undercover in Star City.

Somehow Robin and Wally had managed to find Red Arrow and tackle him to the ground.

The team hid their amusement (except Artemis who thought he deserved to be tackled) as Robin and Wally cackled at the groaning Roy.

It wasn't till hours later that anyone realised that Wally had been cackling in the same eerie way that Robin had.

* * *

3\. Whoever came up with this idea was certified to get murdered in their sleep.

Except it was Batman and while Robin had assured that he does sleep the others didn't believe him (except Wally).

It was supposed to be stealth training. A free for all prank war is what it turned into.

Each person was allowed what was on their persona and anything they could find, the goal was to earn as many points as possible while simultaneously trying not to lose any. Batman was refereeing through the cameras.

When the time limit had been reached they all converged for debriefing and to see who came second (they all knew that Robin won).

Someone seemed to have taken a liking to paint, and everyone was coated in it.

"Okay, Kid Dork, where did _you_ find paint?"

"I didn't Robin did," Wally replied to the red painted Artemis.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I was tailing you when I got hit by that paint bomb."

"Oh yeah, that's because unlike you I saw the trap that Robin planted and went over it harmlessly."

Before the argument could continue Batman cut in.

"Robin received a single point for planting the trap; Kid Flash also receives a point for causing it to be sprung."

Artemis couldn't exactly argue with Batman.

"Artemis has scored the third rank with a total of twelve points. M'gann takes second place at thirteen points. Robin and Kid Flash tie for first ranking with eighteen points apiece. Superboy receives a total of nine points, and Aqualad has ten. Clean up and return for a briefing on how you each performed."

Artemis turned to question Wally, sure that he had cheated.

Both he and Robin were gone.

She blinked.

She never did get around to interrogating him.

* * *

4\. It was Conner that had brought up the next question.

Black Canary had just left after training and Artemis had gone off home while M'gann baked more cookies. Kaldur had retreated to his room at the cave while Conner had decided to train a little longer.

It had turned out that someone had already had the idea.

He watched Wally and Robin tossing Bird-a-rangs with deadly accuracy at the targets.

He hadn't known that Wally could do that.

He mentioned it to M'gann who got so distracted by it that the cookies burned.

* * *

5\. The fifth time really set off alarm bells.

It had been a simple mission really until they found themselves fighting on a rooftop twenty floors high.

M'gann had no troubles with this and Robin would easily be able to save himself if he fell. The others though had to be careful because M'gann wouldn't be able to save them all.

And then M'gann got knocked out.

Artemis stood by her with Kaldur as they took down anyone who approached.

Wally did laps around the rooftop stopping thugs from falling off while simultaneously getting rid of weapons.

It was a good plan until he tripped on a stay pipe that had just been discarded by a knocked out thug. He tripped right off the edge.

There were multiple shouts from the rest of the team.

The thugs stood no chance against the team after that. Robin was the first to reach the edge and look down with the other closely behind (exceptConner who went to M'gann who was still out cold).

Robin cackled.

"Very Funny Rob, now can someone please pull me up?"

Wally West was hanging from a grabbing hook a story down.

Conner hauled him up quickly while Kaldur checked over M'gann.

"So Baywatch, we're all wondering now. How do you know how to use a grappling hook?" Artemis asked arms across her chest.

"Funny you asked," Wally said. "Batman taught me."

"You're going to have to explain that one," she said.

"KF and I wanted to have a sleepover, but Batman was paranoid. He trained KF for two months before I was allowed to visit Central City without him."

"It was exhausting," Wally said rubbing his shoulder.

They concluded that Wally was part Bat and not to look any closer.

* * *

 **Done! I hope it was up to standards!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
